


【漫威Ｘ你】男神们糟糕的高考祝福

by kqqsy_001



Category: Avenger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 恋与漫威 - Freeform, 男神x你 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqqsy_001/pseuds/kqqsy_001





	【漫威Ｘ你】男神们糟糕的高考祝福

—洛基—

洛基是第一个得到消息的人。

“鱼唇的中庭人啊，本神可以勉为其难的为你贡献出我宝贵的液体。”

他将你逼到了阴暗的角落里，颀长的身体笼下一大片阴影。

「 不不不不不用了——」你瑟瑟发抖。

黑暗带来了畏惧，你看不清他的表情，却知道他在笑，那双绿盈盈的双眸像是丛林中伺机狩猎的狼的竖瞳囚禁住你，里面写满的意味让你寒毛立起。

“哦？真的不用吗？据我所知，以你的能力想要成为统领中庭的精英还远远不够。”

他用指尖轻轻捏住了你的下巴，将你的脸拉到他的面前。

「真的不用了，谢谢您的关心，我自己就可以的！」

像是在斟酌你说的话，又像是在细细品味你的恐惧，他停顿了三秒钟，然后说：“作为阿斯加德的神，我可是能让你在获得祝福的同时，体验到与中庭人在一起时所不能体验的极致快乐哦。”

他打了一个响指。

无数个洛基的分身出现在本就狭窄的空间。一双手臂从你的身后环住你敏感的腰窝。另一旁，羽毛样被抚摸的触感顺着你裸露在空气中肌肤一寸，又一寸的逼近。

他的气息无处不在，而你已无力招架。

面前的本体有些讥讽的笑出了声，那像血一样艳红的舌尖，轻轻地舔在了你的唇上。

犹如冰冷却又香甜的果冻。

—索尔—

“洛基，你又在胡闹些什么呢！”

雷神的出现让你得到了救赎。

你像是仰望救世主一样看向他，泪汪汪的双眼让他先是一愣，继而谴责地冲着洛基皱了皱眉头。

他带着你离开了那里，并递给了你杯果酒取暖，你低声的谢过，接下酒杯小口小口抿啄着。

认为他会保护你，你因为刚刚一番波折而紧张的情绪放松下来。

因此你完全没有注意到他牢牢盯着你被酒液润湿的双唇，也没能在他哑声说：“我也想喝。”的时候反应过来他到底是什么意思。

你“啊”了一声，这被误认成了邀请。  
微张的口被强烈的气息侵袭，他的舌肆虐地搜刮带着果酒香气的津液。

被他的双臂捆住了身体，你的手只能无力地搭在他坚硬宽广的胸膛上，鼻中微微抽泣——

终于发现你哭了，索尔连忙松开了你。他无措地想要寻找措辞安慰你，最终说出来的却是：“比起洛基，我才是阿斯加德最正统的神，我的祝福会比他好一百倍。”

「可是我哪个都不想要！你们这些神一个比一个坏心眼。」

“啧啧啧。”门口，不知道何时站在那里的洛基发出了嘲笑的声音：“索尔，是谁给了你这个自信？你那一身无用肌肉吗？恕我直言，莽撞的男人可不懂如何才能给女人真正的快乐。”

索尔被自己的弟弟激怒了。

“争论得不出结果，我们还不如实际试一试，双倍的祝福说不定会让她考一个更好的成绩。”

只是迟疑了片刻，索尔就答应了这个荒唐的提议，两个人进屋寻找你，却发现你早已不见了踪影。

—奇异博士—

「说是伟大的神明，可实际上做起事情来都没有分寸，不考虑后果。」

你气鼓鼓地向静坐冥想的奇异博士抱怨道。

他从头到尾都没有都没有回答过你，但你知道他其实一直在听。

小斗篷倒是积极热烈的应和你，一会用尖尖角鼓掌，一会又像人一样抬起胳膊抓痒，滑稽的样子逗的你发笑，郁闷的心情一扫而空。

「那个，博士啊……虽然我跟他们说我不需要所谓的祝福，可实际上我心里也没底，你能不能，帮忙看一下我最后到底会考的怎么样？」

提出这个请求后你就开始后悔，时间宝石的力量不可轻易动用，更何况是为了这样的目的。

博士还是没有说话。

你差点以为他生气了，要不是他缓缓张开双眼，冲你摇了摇头：“我目睹了4000多个结果，无一例外，你考的不算特别理想，但这并不是因为你的能力不足，而是总遇到未知的意外，吃坏了肚子，崴伤了脚，送发病的老奶奶去医院以至于迟到……”

你吓得小脸煞白。

「难道，难道我必须要获得男神的祝福才能避免意外吗？」

“恐怕是这样。”

他回答。斑驳的阳光从殿堂的几何玻璃窗内渗透下来，正好投射在两人的身上，时间在这里总是过的异常慢，仿佛他永远冷静的面庞也带有神奇的魔力一样，你的心态在他的注视下变得平和下来。

「谢谢你了，博士，看来无论如何，我需要去试一试。」

向他致过谢后。你离开了圣殿。

博士又轻轻合上了双眼，如果不是随着肩膀起伏而暴露出的叹息，就连斗篷也不会察觉到它主人现在的心境。

我居然为了这种事情说谎，而对方却自始至终没有意识到我也是她的“选择”之一。看来注定的事情，无论如何也改变不了。

他想。

—钢铁侠—

“高考什么的都无所谓，即便你考不好，斯塔克集团也有大把的钱能让你这辈子都挥霍不完！”

托尼·斯塔克看不惯你像条咸鱼一样颓丧地滚来滚去唉声叹气，挑起眉向你承诺到。

「哇！真的吗！」你猛的扑过去抱住他的大腿，这种时候铁罐爸爸的话语就像那春风，吹散了所有的阴霾。

托尼垂头看着你毛茸茸的脑袋，没忍住揉了上去，手感很好，他很满意：“当然了，我向来说到做到。”

「呜哇，」你乖巧地蹭了蹭他的掌心，「爸爸你对我真的太好了。」

在听到“爸爸”两个字的时候，托尼的脸以秒速龟裂。

“等等Honey，我突然想到太过纵容你对你没有好处，你还是自力更生吧！高考一定要取得好成绩！”

被一个已经十八岁的女孩喊爸爸绝对是托尼经历过的最糟糕的事情，这简直就是对他意气风发的男性魅力的一种侮辱啊！

你被他翻脸比翻书还快的态度惊呆了。

托尼宠溺地向你扬起了一个斯塔克招牌的勾人笑容，在你被击中后晕眩的两秒钟内，以熟练的方式解开了身上粉红衬衫的纽扣，露出了胸前的一小片肌肤。

「我拿你当爸爸，你却想[哔——]我？！」

你捂住发热的鼻子，撒丫子逃脱。

—美国队长—

跑到门前，正好撞到来寻找钢铁侠的美国队长，重心不稳摔在地上。

你的额头被他的胸怼红了一片。

视线上移，美队正一脸惊讶地想扶你起来，他那张光滑的似水蜜桃的脸蛋完全看不出属于一个90多岁的老头。

「我拿你当爷爷，你却想[哔——]我？！」

你现在看谁都不是好人，一把拍开了他的手，冲了出去。

美队瞅瞅屋内已经正经危坐假装无辜的钢铁侠，又瞅瞅你离去的方向。

？？？

—小蜘蛛—

傍晚。  
小蜘蛛在天台上无聊的跳蛛丝绳时发现了走在大街上，失魂落魄的你。

“嗨～Lady，你怎么在这里？”

你发现出现的人是你一直视为弟弟疼爱的Peter，便向他吐露了自己的烦恼。

现在复联中其余的家伙都变成了不宜靠近的危险分子，就连不知道为什么突然性转成寡哥的黑寡妇都趁你不备摸了你的胸，完事还笑着说：“果然还是太小了。”

「不、不可原谅！」

只有还未成年的乖巧可爱Kid值得信赖，倾诉一番之后你痛快了不少，便打算向他告别，回家两道习题。

“怪不得身上多了别人的味道呢。”

「Peter，你说什么？」你没听清楚他的自言自语。

“我说，他们都知道你家的住址，现在回去岂不是很危险吗？”

是哦。你的脸皮一僵，难道要在临近考试的时候无家可归吗？

少年微微扯动嘴角，将笑容扬起至平日里最阳光干净的角度，状似真诚地提议道：“不如你去我家吧，梅姨今天跟朋友有约会，家里很安静的。我也有作业要做，我们可以一起学习！”

你并没有考虑到这个时间点跟男孩子回家是否合适，而是很开心地答应了这个提议。

「天啊为什么又遇到了这么多做出不的题！啊啊啊——要疯了！」

忘记了考前最重要的是要保持心态的平和，你狂躁地抓着头发，跟几道其实并不重要却很困难的题杠上了。

……大概是从博士那里预知到自己的成绩无论如何都不会太理想，你的心里便隐隐地埋下了不安的种子。

温热的气息突然从身后传来，原来是Peter趴在了你的背后，下巴搁在了你的肩膀上，去看那烦恼你的试卷。

“真是抱歉，我学习的东西还没有这么深入，不然现在就能帮到你了。”

他的声音天然的带有软糯的鼻音，此刻带着自责和歉意，很委屈的样子。

你连忙安慰他：「这又不是你的错，你不用因此不开心啦。」

“可是，”他的呼吸击打着你的耳膜，“看到你这么不开心，我就怎么也不开心起来。”

这样突如其来的话语让你不知道该怎么回应，你的心跳似乎有些不受控制的倾向，握住笔的手也变得濡湿。

“让我帮你变得开心起来吧……”

还是那样的奶音，可是此刻低沉地，像是隐藏了暴风雨。

「怎么……唔……」

还没有问出口，他就突然扳过你的身体，堵住了你的唇。

15岁的少年显然缺乏经验，舌头一味的横冲直撞，搅得你无力反抗，粗鲁地完全不似平日里的他。

一面吻着，一面又将你揽腰抱起，然后放在了自己的睡床上，双臂牢牢地撑在你的耳侧，将你困在身下。

在快要窒息的时候，他终于给了你呼吸的时间，你喘息着，趁机去推搡他：“不可以！Peter！”

「为什么不可以？」

少年同样有些气息不稳，可身体却并没有在你用力的推却下动摇分毫。

他浅褐色的双眼明亮，嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻而变得湿润，你不由自主地回想起它们的触感，软软的，甜甜的，橘子味的糖果。

「因为……你还小……」你有气无力的说，大腿处感受到的坚硬抵触让你不由自主怀疑起自己的认知。

“啊，原来你是担心这个吗？”他笑得像一个作恶却不自觉的熊孩子：“完全可以不用担心！精液什么的，平时因为想着你也浪费了不少，现在却能让你获得祝福，这样就能开心起来不是吗？”

什么、什么叫平日里也浪费了不少？

你的大脑迟钝且震惊地失去了能力去思考，却还是下意识地反抗。

他于是再一次吻上了你，这次吻的轻柔且温存。雄性的天赋进步快的有些可怕，他甚至勾起舌尖去引导你的回应。翻涌间发出令人脸红心跳的声响。

“祝福……你很想得到吧……”

你已经被吻到放弃了反抗，在心底也暗暗同意了他的话，苦学这么多年，最后的一搏如论如何也不能发生意外，所以即便所谓祝福是那么糟糕的东西，你其实也能接受的了。

而且，如果是他的话，你并没有那么抵触呢……

在他脱下你的上衣，就要解开你的胸衣的时候，你最后垂死挣扎了一把：“那个，这个年纪，真的好吗？”

小蜘蛛撅起了嘴，可爱的脸皱成一团：“难道你嫌弃我吗？你想要的其实是像钢铁侠先生他们那样成熟的身体吗？”

他的眼里甚至泛起了泪光，写满了控诉。

「不是的！你的身体很棒！」见不得他难过，你想都没想说道。为了证明你的论点，你将手伸入了他已经松开的衣服内。

真，真的很棒！

不同于普通少年的瘦弱，他的身体结实又有力，温热的腹部的肌肉有着干净的线条，你的手顺着线条拂过。他便忍不住颤抖一下。

怎么能这么诱人呢？！

“要不要继续？”他嘶哑着声音问你时，你红着脸点了点头。

于是两个人的方位调了个个，你坐在了他的身上。轻轻解开了他的裤链，那处的肿胀以一种淫靡的方式呈现在了你的眼前。它漂亮的颜色使你轻易的忽略了它有点可怕的尺寸，粉红色的蘑菇头甚至可以用上“可爱”这个形容词，它的顶端已经微微渗出了晶亮的液体。

你试探性地用指尖去碰。

他就像是受了莫大的刺激一样，喉咙中不受控制地发出了一声小猫似得呻吟。

「没事吧？」你担心地问。

“啊……没，没事，哈……继续……”

于是你把手整个覆了上去，轻柔地揉动。

他的双手难耐地抓住了被单，头偏向一侧，像是在苦苦压抑什么，纤长的脖颈皮肤透明，染上了情欲的颜色。

“唔嗯——” 胸膛难耐的挺起，他突然大力拽住了你的手腕。你停下动作，疑惑地询问到底是怎么了，好长一段时间的冷静后，他有些害羞地避开了你的眼神：“那个……祝福，不要浪费。”

这下换作你害羞。

进入时，你因为痛苦而尖叫出声，他放缓动作去轻柔地抚慰你的肌肤，你慢慢感受到了快乐。

“唔，好舒服，真的好舒服，哈啊，好喜欢你，喜欢你，把讨厌的家伙的气息全部都抹掉……sweetie, 答应我好不好，只喜欢我一个，只要我一个，求求你，答应我吧……”明明一边说着请求的话，一边却不知是否故意地顶撞你最脆弱的那一点，在你快要到达时又狠心地停下。

你被他折腾的泪水涟涟。

因罪恶的诱惑而堕入人间的天使，被肮脏的欲望污浊了羽毛，可他却仍然有着最纯洁的外貌，和最蛊惑人心的灵魂。你只得依顺着他的意愿：「好……」

又是一番如梦似幻的沉沦。身体仿佛长出了藤蔓的树干，将两个人牢牢捆绑，汗液都散发出醉人的香气，而你迷失了自我。

最后他几乎是带着哭腔：“Sorry，sorry，I can’t stand this any more，ahhhhhh————”动作却更加猛烈。你难耐的承受着，以为自己会死去。

顶峰。

你失神地盯着天花板，那里贴着流行乐队的海报，想动一动手腕，却发现它们不知道什么时候被蛛丝所缠绕。

Peter他，是不是有点，不对劲？

疑似黑化的蜘蛛侠活力满满地又吻上了你的眼角，笑的满心欢喜：“一次祝福还不太保险，sweetie，让我们再来几次吧！！”

事实证明，千万不要指望刚刚开荤的十五岁小狼狗会有什么自制力，如果你第二天起床时没有腰酸背痛腿抽筋，就该感谢他的大慈大悲。

不过，话说回来，集齐了这么多“祝福”的你肯定会考得一个好成绩了，真是，可喜可贺。


End file.
